jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Lon
Hallo Lon! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lon!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Heiliger Klingone 20:13, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir Su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen! Cody 20:36, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Daten deiner Tabelle Hallo Lon. Kann es sein, dass die Daten aus deiner Benutzertabelle zum großen Teil von mir übernommen sind? Da steht nämlich sogar vieles dem Wortlaut nach genauso. E.B 20:37, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt damals hatte ich die vorlagen noch nicht entdeckt, und da diese sachen zu mir passten hab ich dass ding mal kopiert. lon 20:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Babeln auch. Und auch andere Babeln von Boba F oder Jango, richtig? Ich hoffe, du schreibst da aber noch etwas andere Sachen überall hin, die besser zu dir passen, oder? Du willst doch nicht nur alles von uns kopieren? E.B 20:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die passen ja zu mir. Aber teils sind sie auch schon verändert. lon 20:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Und die Babel mit dem Mando'a? Du sprichst in der vierten Klasse doch kein Mando'a?Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:49, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Erstens bin ich in der dritten und zweitens spreche ich es serwol. lon 20:52, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was heißt denn "Hallo" auf Mando'a? E.B 20:54, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Weist du es denn? lon 20:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du sprichst es also nicht. Also zur Information: Mando'a ist eine Sprache, die gerade von einer Star Wars Autorin erfunden wird. Hallo heißt: "Su'cuy gar". E.B 20:59, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gibt es dazu bald ein Wörterbuch wie den Duden oder wie?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:00, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun um genau zu sein: Ja. Da wird bestimmt ein Grammatik und Wörterbuch af dem deutschen Markt erscheinen. Im Moment wird allerdings noch die Wörterliste entwickelt. Wenn du mal Interesse daran hast, gebe ich dir einen Link zu der Wörterliste. Sag dann bescheid. Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:03, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) oh ja bitte dann kann ich es auch in der virten.lon 21:06, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) *newmandoa.htm Karen Traviss' Mando'a Website So bitteschön. Viel Spaß. E.B 21:10, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das hat der mir angezeigt: Error 404 - File or Resource Not Found The file you have tried to access is not located on this server. Please check the URL to ensure that the path is correct and try again. lon 21:11, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann ist da vielleicht mit dem Computer den du benutzt was nicht so ganz ok oder ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich überprüfe das später noch mal. Wir können uns ja später wieder unterhalten. Ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit mehr. E.B 21:15, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hier kannst Du das Wörterbuch im Excel-Format herunterladen: Wörterbuch Mandoa - Englisch Quelle: www.karentraviss.com/ -- Gruß Steffen Gebhart 21:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke lon 21:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Goq Cranna Gelöscht Irgenjemand hat meinen eintrag in Goq Cranna gelöscht. Ich bitte den dafür verantwortlichen dafür sich hier zu melden. lon 18:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass der Artikel zu kurz war. --Asajj Ventress 18:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) hast recht. lon 18:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oder hast du ihn vieleicht aus dem Glossar abgeschrieben? Dann kann es auch sein das er deswegen gelöscht wurde! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:57, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::was für ein Glosar? lon 18:58, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hinten in den Jedi-Padawan Büchern ist immer ein Glosar, wo Personen oder Gegenstände beschrieben werden! Es könnte aus dem stammen, da es dort auch nur in kurze Sätze, manchmal auch nur in einen, gefasst ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:01, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso das Glosar. Ja daher ist es. aber ich habe es veränder. lon 19:04, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Am besten du nimmst dir die meisten Informationen aus dem Buch selbst, dann wird der Artikel auch etwas länger und Informativer, den die Leser wollen ja mehr über diese Person erfahren! Am besten suchst du dir die Textstellen deiner Beiden Artikel noch mal raus und erweiters sie, dann werden sie auf jedem Fall nicht gelöscht, solange die Informationen Stimmen! Aber nicht aus dem Buch abschreiben!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:07, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::danke für die information. lon 19:10, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST)